


Day 13: Adrenaline

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Whump-tober 2019 [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Angst, Dead by Daylight au, Poor Jeremy, Ryans briefly mentioned, Whumptober 2019, day no. 13, the Lads are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Fear pushed him forward, instinct guiding him as he did his best to survive.





	Day 13: Adrenaline

The world was silent save for the rapid heart beating which echoed in his ears as he crouched low to the ground, eyes wide and flickering from side to side as he held his breath. The darkness around him seemed darker and more deadly than it should've been.

He crept out of the shadows and slowly moved towards the small generator resting beneath a leaf-bare tree, casting his glance this way and that before darting closer and beginning work repairing it, working as quietly as he could, the memories of what happened to the others fresh in his mind.

As he worked the nagging feeling of someone watching him ebbed at the back of his mind, causing his heart to beat faster and constant glances over his shoulders, which was the reason why he fucked up and caused the generator to explode in a shower of sparks, the loud bang echoing all around. He went pale as he scrambled backwards and ran, putting distance between him and the generator where the killer would inevitably show up, ready to nab whatever unlucky soul happened to fall into its clutches.

It had already gotten the other Lads and Ryan had been taken while trying to save him, the screams of pain from his friends echoing in his mind and he crawled away, keeping low as his heart pounded away in his chest. He watched from his spot as the towering figure came into view, the Trapper, as he'd come to call the creature due to the bear traps it carried and placed down to ensnare its victims. The creature scanned the area, looking for Jeremy, one of the last survivors in this hellish arena. Eventually the killer stalked away in a huff, Jeremy heaving a sigh of relief as he crept out and returned to the generator. It was the last one he needed before the doors could be opened and he could escape to freedom! The process was slow but he was careful this time, paying attention to his work and only occasionally glancing up to check his surroundings.

Finally the thing sprung to life and puttered loudly away, the light above it shining brightly down on him. Jeremy quickly moved away and walked several paces before finding some tall grass to hide in, watching for the killer. He’d watched them before, seen the way it operated whenever a generator popped or exploded, searching the area around before moving on. This time however the killer didn’t show, a frown playing on Jeremy’s lips. Slowly he slunk away, thinking maybe it was just dumb luck. He heard one of the other survivors opening the main gate ahead of him but he still had a way to go before he’d make it, darting silently from shadow to shadow to keep his presence hidden. The screams of the other survivor soon reached his ears and he knew that the killer had been stalking the gate, waiting for one or more of them to blindly run up and open it.

Jeremy groaned and followed the screaming, going against his instincts of self preservation. He’d been rescued a couple of times and he couldn’t bear to not help, at least giving some effort anyway. He followed the screams until he came to a large, tree-like structure with a large meathook on it, the other survivor hanging from where he’d been impales through his shoulder. Jeremy examines the area carefully, looking for traps or signs of the killer before moving forward. He was quick, an advantage he had over most, as he moved, grabbing the survivor and hoisting him off the hook, the two tumbling to the ground in a heap. Suddenly the red light of the killer’s beacon came into view, growing brighter and brighter.

Fear seized Jeremy and the adrenaline surged through his body as he leapt to his feet and shoved the other survivor ahead of him, dashing away into the darkness, towards the open gate and their freedom. The killer must’ve sensed the direction they were going because he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took a swing with his machete, landing a solid hit on the other survivor, the man screaming and falling to the ground in pain as he clutched his side. Jeremy ducked another swing and sped around the killer, the other survivor forgotten as the adrenaline coursing through him drove him to save himself. He was almost to the gate when he felt a searing hot pain at his back, warm sticky blood running down his back. He knew the killer had followed him and was trying to take him back, trying to mount him on one of those horrible hooks, trying to sacrifice him to the spider demon that came to collect the souls of those on the hooks who weren’t fortunate enough to get off.

With a fresh wave of panic and adrenaline, Jeremy pushed passed the pain and rushed forward, faster than he’d ever run before, only concentrating on escaping, freedom and safety his only concern. He could hear the killer thudding after him and it sounded so close. He refused to look back or slow down, picking up speed as he crossed the threshold and fell in a heap amongst the fog that surrounded the exit, gasping for breath as he finally turned and looked back, the killer standing there menacingly, glaring at him and holding the barely squirming body of the last survivor over its shoulder. He swallowed nervously but the killer soon turned and stomped away, the light from the arena fading and the fog swirling it out of sight.

Jeremy felt his head spinning and barely registered the fact that he’d made it out a live before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late and also short!


End file.
